


Unwellness Interrupted

by locrianrose



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Mild Eye Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locrianrose/pseuds/locrianrose
Summary: Xander goes to visit his sibling in the Northern Fortress and learns of an unfortunate injury that took place in his absence. He speaks with Gunter about his concerns.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Unwellness Interrupted

“Prince Xander.” Gunter bowed respectfully to Xander as he approached the door. “Lady Corrin is waiting.”

Xander nodded, and Gunter stood, pausing before continuing.

“Iago visited last week. Lady Corrin has been unwell since.”

“I should see her quickly then.” Xander stated carefully. “Will she be well enough to train?”

“Not so soon after.”

Xander nodded as Gunter opened the door to the room where Corrin often did her studies, gesturing for Xander to venture in.

“Will you be staying long?” Gunter asked politely.

“Only for the night.” Xander replied.

“I will have the staff prepare rooms.” Gunter replied.

Corrin was hunched over a book, a sheet of paper covered in careful handwriting with notes at her side.

“I would appreciate privacy with my sister.” Xander said.

“I believe that I should stay for a moment.” Gunter nodded. “She has been unwell.”

Xander stared at Gunter’s unyielding gaze for a moment, then nodded. The other man knew Corrin better than he did, and if Gunter insisted that he stay there was at least likely some reason.

Xander slowly approached Corrin, carefully placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Little Princess, there’s no need to be so focused now. I thought you would be waiting to greet me.” Xander said as he settled down next to her.

Corrin turned her head slightly away from him as he sat, and Xander saw the edge of clean bandages obscuring the side of her face, freezing as he took in the way her hand was shaking as she attempted to continue her notes.

“Gunter?” Xander asked.

“Lady Corrin had an accident riding.”

Xander exhaled, recognizing the long standing excuse. If Iago had been here, then—

“Sister, let me see.” Xander stated, carefully reaching to nudge her face to turn towards him.

Corrin looked down, staring at her lap as she turned to face him, and Xander took in the full extent of the bandages that swathed the site of her right eye.

“Xander, I don’t remember.” Corrin muttered. “I fell, and I don’t remember.”

She looked dazed even now, and as Xander glanced at her notes he saw how they were splotched with ink and looked far more unsteady than they should have.

“Gunter, how has it been healing?” Xander asked.

“As well as can be expected. It’s been kept clean.” Gunter seemed reluctant to discuss it around Corrin, and Xander knew that he would need to speak with Gunter later and learn what had truly happened.

“Little sister, why don’t we go for a walk?” Xander asked. “Even if you’re not well enough to train you should still get some fresh air.”

Corrin nodded wordlessly, and Xander stood, offering his arm to her as he stood. Corrin slipped her elbow into his, and Xander saw that she’d forgone shoes again.

“Do you need to get your shoes?” He asked her.

Corrin shook her head.

“She wasn’t feeling well, so it seemed like a waste of time to force her to wear them.” Gunter explained stiffly. “If we had known that the Prince would have been visiting, we would have been more prepared.”

“I understand not feeling well.” Xander stated. “And we’ll stay in the garden.”

Xander led Corrin to the door, slowly making his way out. Laslow and Peri were waiting where he’d told them to, and they fell into step behind him, lagging a ways back as Xander guided Corrin to the garden. It was small, filled with hardy plants that would survive the hostile weather, but Xander noticed Corrin perk up slightly as they went outside. She let him lead her around the garden, occasionally telling him the plants that she’d learned the names of, and by the time he led her back towards the doors inside, she seemed thoroughly exhausted. 

“Little princess, why don’t you go lay down?” Xander asked. “Pushing yourself when you are not well will only harm you.”

Corrin hesitated, then nodded, looking to Gunter where he waited by the doors.

“Jakob, Felicia.” Gunter ordered, nodding towards the waiting butler and maid. “Escort Lady Corrin to her rooms.”

Corrin looked nervously to Xander. “Big brother, are you leaving already?”

“I need to speak with Gunter.” Xander said. “I’ll check on you after.”

Corrin nodded, and then took her butler’s offered arm as he helped her inside.

Xander watched for a moment, then nodded to Gunter. “Should we find a place to speak?”

“Of course.” Gunter nodded, opening the door inside for Xander. “We ought to talk.”

Laslow and Peri continued to tail them until Gunter stopped, turning to face Xander.

“Iago’s instructions were to not speak about what happened to anyone.”

“What have you told Corrin?” Xander asked.

“She went riding in an attempt to learn how, and fell when the horse bucked her off. Her eye was damaged when she hit the ground.”

Xander nodded carefully.

“She remembered something?”

“I can’t speak of that with anyone but Iago or the King.” Gunter stated carefully, but Xander caught the almost imperceptible nod the other man gave him.

“Camilla will likely try to visit for an extended period when she hears how Corrin was hurt.” Xander said. “I will try to send word ahead if she does.”

“Thank you.” Gunter nodded. “She misses all of you, especially now.”

“What was the damage?” Xander asked, bracing himself for the answer.

“She fought Iago.” Gunter replied. “I wasn’t allowed to be privy to what happened, and when he left we saw the damage.” Gunter cleared his throat, then continued. “The damage was severe. Loss of vision is highly likely.”

Xander clenched his fists for a moment, then forced himself to relax them before responding.

“If Iago visits again with such consequences, please send a messenger to me. I would like to know.”

“I will do what I can for Lady Corrin.” Gunter said, and Xander could hear the tiredness in his voice. “I will always do my duty to protect and educate her.”

“I know you have.” Xander stated carefully. “She talks more than she should about you.”

“Thank you.” Gunter sighed. “I will speak to her about that.”

“I know what Father did to her before you stepped in.” Xander continued. “And I am grateful that you were able to help her.”

Gunter’s expression stiffened.

“Pardon my words,” Gunter began, tone kept carefully even despite his obvious physical discomfort, “but I don’t do it for you. I do it for her.”

“Then Corrin could not have someone better to serve her.” Xander replied carefully. He’d need to have someone keep an eye on Gunter, but if the other man was truly loyal to Corrin, then there would be no one better to keep his sister safe.

“I’ll get her wearing shoes one of these days.” Gunter said. “She’s a smart girl.”

“Then I’ll trust you to keep her safe for now.” Xander nodded.

Gunter tipped his head. “I will do what I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but i've latched onto the eye patch accessory for corrin way too much expect like 50 more what if scenarios till i burn myself out


End file.
